Sol de Invierno
by ZarlandOConnell
Summary: A veces hacemos cosas sin pensar... al menos Harry, creo que le viene de familia... lo que pasa es que, Harry, metió la pata y ahora lo tendrá que solucionar... ¿Queréis saber lo que paso? Entrad y leed... One Shot HHr...


**Sol de Invierno**

Era una tarde fría de tormenta, y todo el mundo estaba mentido en sus respectivas casas. Todos menos un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que estaba en el campo de Quidditch llorando. La lluvia caía sobre su espalda mientras el sollozaba hundiéndose entre sus brazos.

"¿Por qué, por qué lo hice?... tanto tiempo esperando esto para luego cagarla, joder no sirvo para nada…" Pensaba mientras levantaba la cabeza poco a poco para poder ver mejor el castillo "La necesito, necesito a Hermione para seguir vivo…pero ¿Cómo fui tan idiota? Parecía una tontería pero…"

Una y otra vez le venían cosas a la cabeza… ya decidió afrontarse al problema como un buen Griffindor que era se levantó poniendo rumbo a la sala común para hablar con Hermione, cruzó el campo entero y entró en el castillo se apresuró para que nadie le viese dado que los alumnos no podían salir del colegio por que estaba lloviendo.

Llegó al marco de la señora gorda

-¿Contraseña?-le dijo con mirada intimidante

-Tonterías-dijo Harry con desgana, mientras pasaba por el marco.

Entró en la sala común estaba llena de gente, todo el mundo lo estaba mirando dado que estaba mojado pero a el le dio igual y buscó a Hermione.

Estaba entre libros y libros en una de las mesas sola, salió corriendo hacía ella mientras el corazón le palpitaba mas y mas fuerte

-Hermione…-dijo finalmente

-¿Harry?¿Pero …? Ah se me olvidaba que tu te avergüenzas de mi, corre antes de que nos vean juntos-le dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia el pergamino

-Hermione por favor necesito hablar contigo… te quiero ¿sabes?-le dijo arrodillándose viendo que ella seguía sin mirarle, necesitaba ver sus ojos para no morir

-Vale, está bien hablaremos pero sécate y ve a cambiarte de ropa, antes de que cojas un resfriado-le dijo finalmente

-Perfecto, ahora vengo-le digo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación en la que seguramente estaría Ron durmiendo.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó hasta su habitación.

Efectivamente, Ron estaba durmiendo y Seamos también, Dean estaba abajo y Neville no lo había visto, pero no estaría muy lejos por que su

Planta estaba en la mesilla aún.

Abrió el baúl y cogió ropa seca, salio corriendo para el baño intentando hacer el menos de los ruidos para no tener que estar dando explicaciones.

Entró el en baño y rápidamente se cambió dejó la ropa que estaba mojada tendida en la habitación y salió corriendo otra vez para la sala común.

Cuando llegó Hermione seguía allí entre sus pergaminos

-Ya está ¿podemos hablar?-le dijo Harry cuando llegó

-Tu dirás-le respondió extendiendo la mano señalando a la silla

-Haber Hermione, no quiero que sigas enfadada conmigo ¿vale?, te quiero y no le dije nada a Ron porque no sabría como se tomaría la noticia, pero…

-¿Pero qué Harry? Ósea si me quieres te daría igual que la gente lo supiese o no- le cortó Hermione rápidamente

-Si Hermione pero es que es complicado…por que creo… que a Ron le gustas… o gustabas-dijo Harry bajando la mirada

-Harry…eso ya lo sabía-dijo Hermione mirándose la manos nerviosamente- y el y yo lo hablamos… y quedamos que como amigos- terminó

-Eso no me lo había contado…-dijo Harry- Lo siento Hermione enserio… no le dije nada porque el me había dicho eso…y no sabría como reaccionaria si le dijese eso-dijo Harry

-Bueno… tranquilo-le dijo mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Entonces…¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?-dijo finalmente Harry

-Harry…-dijo acercándose

-Shh no digas nada…-le dijo y finalmente se unieron en un beso cargado de cariño y amor

-Te quiero-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Y yo…-le contestó Harry

-Me alegro de que estéis juntos…estáis hechos el uno para el otro-dijo Ron que salió de la nada

-Gracias, tio-le dijo Harry dándole un abrazo

-¿Pero…?

-Tranquila Hermione sé aceptarlo… amas e encontrado una muy buena amiga en Ravenclaw que me entiende…-dijo medio sonrojado

-Anda tio¿estas con Luna?- le pregunto Harry

-Bueno… se puede decir que si…-respondió y se puso rojo

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, que el sol ya salió-dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana

y era cierto las nubes se alejaban para dar paso a un bonito sol de invierno.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA: **Feliz navidad! Bueno aquí mi primer One Shot espero que les guste reviews!! Plis

kises


End file.
